


Bajoran Rose (working title)

by Dutchess83



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess83/pseuds/Dutchess83
Summary: Preamble to a story I have all planned out where Gul Dukat saves a Bajoran female from the hell of being another Cardassian's plaything.But things get more complicated.Much more complicated.But this is the preamble, all that happens as set up to the story, so it's before he shows up.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bajoran Rose (working title)

~1  
My brother had always told me I would never be of use to the resistance. That had always gnawed at me. Bajor was crumbling before my eyes. The surface was overrun by Cardassian forces, and Terok Nor was under their control. They were crushing my people, squeezing the very life out of them. I couldn't let my brother hold me back, not when I knew I could help.  
"Yalnar, I know it pains you not to be involved," he began again one night, serving himself soup from the kettle over the fire-pit. "but really, it is better for you the less you know." He sat across from me, smiling that weak smile and beginning to eat. We were on the surface of Bajor then, on the small plot of land my parents had owned and farmed for years. We had been ejected from the house by Cardassian ground troops, and were now forced to sleep in our own fields. I thanked the prophets the weather was pleasant enough for it. But I knew that would not always be so. Just as I knew that my brother, Rolnah, was involved in a resistance cell. Just as I knew if I stood by and did nothing to help, I would be as guilty as the Cardassians who sought to enslave my people.  
"You cannot possibly be serious, Rol." I murmured to him, leaning back on my elbows in the dirt. "You cannot possibly expect me to believe that leaving me out of your plans is better for me in the long run." His face grew dark, but he continued to eat his soup. This felt like an old argument, when in truth it had been only a few months in the making. Rolnah said my looks would attract too much attention. I did not believe him. At least, I did not agree with the whole of his argument. If my looks would attract undue attention from the Cardassians, then why not use that as an advantage? I asked him as much that night. He would have none of it.  
"Yalnar I cannot believe you are even suggesting such a thing!?" his voice was growing dangerously loud, and I made a motion to him, lest he attract the attention of the guards in our parents hut. He sought to compose himself. We both knew what disturbing them would mean. They had killed our parents 2 weeks ago for less. The graves were still fresh and undisturbed not 10 feet from where we sat and fought.  
"I do not want you using your body as a...as a..." he was spitting the words now.  
"as a weapon." I supplied. "Well why the hell not Rol. Seriously. They've used every weapon imaginable against us. Why not cause them some discomfort from an area they least expect it?"  
"I cannot allow it." He was all but grinding his teeth. I could see him clenching and unclenching his hand around his spoon.  
"Who are you," I began softly, not looking up from the fire. "to say what I am and am not allowed to do?" I heard him exhale. "Rol, I know you are my elder brother. Do not mistake my words for disrespect. Rather hear them. I can get closer to the Cardassians than you ever could. I could work my way up the ranks to, who knows? A gul? A legate? I could provide our cells with information, with supplies, I could help turn the tide!" He hissed at this. "Or at least save a few lives." I muttered, rolling over onto my stomach, eyes welling up with tears for my dead parents. I reminded myself they were in a better place, maybe waiting on the prophets in the Celestial Temple. Someplace...anyplace was better than here.  
We slept without saying much more, but I had already decided. No more hiding, the next group of militia that came through I would stand beside my brother. I would not hide in the woods, avoiding capture. I would welcome it. And I would help my people, while the Cardassians met their death in my bed.

~2  
Less than a week later, I heard the engines of a small craft. Militia from the next village were coming to swap out troops, resupply the hut, etc. My brother was at my side, breathless.  
"Go Yalnar! Now!" His face clenched in worry. I stood up slowly, clasping my hands behind my back.  
"No."  
He had no words at first, then they flew so fast I couldn't keep up. I didn't care. I kept my eyes on the ship. I could see the troops, though not clearly. They were far enough away I could still hide. If I'd wanted to. If I could accept that much cowardice. They started moving towards us, the wind picked up, blowing at my hair, blowing my brothers pleas across the fields. He was on his knees, pulling on my skirt now, pleading. But he knew it was too late. I could already see the Glinn of the ship coming towards us with a small contingent of men. My heart was racing, but I held my ground, while my brother wept. The Glinn considered him momentarily before addressing himself to his men.  
"Leave the man. Take the woman to the ship." He turned to head towards the hut, then paused, turning back slightly. "Put her in my quarters." The words were like a gavel, I had signed my life away. I was to be a toy. At least in their eyes. The men took me by the wrists and led me towards the ship. I called out over my shoulder.  
"Do not forget me Rolnah! Do not forget what I give for my people!"

The ship was small, and the Glinn's quarters even smaller. I sat the edge of the bed awaiting his return. I expected he would come as soon as his duties allowed. I expected his love-making would hurt. I went over the possibilities of what he would want me to do. The thought struck me that Cardassians, while being humanoid in form, might view the act of sex in a completely different way. He may have different "equipment" than I expected. He might put it in my ear for all I knew. I was chuckling at this thought despite the gravity of my situation when he walked in.  
"Laugh all you want Bajoran," He growled, moving toward me and taking a handful of my hair in his hand. "you will weep before I am done with you." His other hand undid the front of his lower armour and he shoved my head down, my mouth onto his piece before I could even see it. I quelled the urge to bite at it, knowing that would counter everything I was hoping to achieve. He thrust himself full into my mouth over and over. His skin was rougher than I expected, almost to the point of cutting the sides of my mouth. I tried to distance myself from what was happening by paying attention to the small things, the details. The base of it was wide, almost ridiculously so. Mimicking, to a lesser degree, the large cords at the sides of their necks. There was something different about the head of it that I could not ascertain due to the ferocity with which he thrust. I think that was when my mind snapped back to reality, for I began to struggle. He merely leaned forward so my head was against the edge of his bed, with nowhere to go. A few quick thrusts after that and my mouth filled with a thick, salty liquid. I was beginning to think how this wasn't all that different from the sex I'd had with Bajoran males, when the liquid I attempted to dribble out the sides of my mouth kept coming. It was almost foam-like now, and there seemed to be no end of it. He was groaning, his thick shaft twitching inside my mouth. I was forced to swallow some or choke. He took a staggering step back, one hand almost covering the exposed part of himself. I spit and choked a bit before looking at him again, through mussed, wet hair.  
"Take your clothes off." There was a deadly finality to his voice. I stood slowly, looking at his feet. Surprised at the amount of cum still dripping from him onto the metal floor plates. I undid my belt slowly, ruminating over the fact I'd always been quite the "sexual being". I'm not saying I had sex with many people, far from it, for I was in fact, very choosy about whom I spread my legs for. But I'd always prided myself on being quite adept at the sexual arts. And at enjoying things no one else could. For despite my anger, my pride, my pain at what had just happened, I was becoming ready. I could feel myself soaking my underclothes as I threw my belt to the floor, and slipped my skirt off. I removed my shirt and undershirt just as slowly, hearing him growl approval. Then the rest fell to my ankles. I bent over to untangle it and remove my boots, when he dashed at me. He had me under the arm, turning me towards the bed. I know I made a little cry when he pushed me over the edge of it, and I felt him quickly grab at my hair, pulling my face up to his.  
"Cry out, little whore, there's no one here to save you." and he shoved my cheek into the bed-sheets. I felt the curious head questing between my legs, and finding a wet, welcoming entrance it slipped in easily, despite the width of him. I cried out, gripping the sheets as he shoved deep into me. His skin tore at me most cruelly, I knew I would bleed, but I could not decide whether the cry was pleasure or pain. An odd mix of both more than likely. He began to sex me thusly, growling obscenities at me all the while. He filled my hole with so much of his cum I felt ill from the pressure of it, grateful when he pulled back so some could spill out.  
"And how many Cardassians have used you so far, whore?" he asked from behind me. I panted out an answer, something about this being the first. I think he misunderstood my meaning, and was proud at having had a "virgin". Mayhap that was a blessing, for he chained my ankles to the foot of his bed, and made me sleep on the floor for whatever voyage we were making.  
Hours became as years, I knew not how much time had passed. He would throw cupfuls of water at me occasionally, or "Kanar" a sick syrupy liquor. I was not to be fed, or clothed, or bathed apparently. I could not tell you how many times he used my holes for his pleasure. In truth he used all three, everyday, without any gentleness. I began to feel as if all this was for nothing. I would die at the foot of this Cardassian's bed. I would have done nothing for my people, nothing for Bajor. Perhaps my brother had been right. I began to lose consciousness to those words whenever the Glinn fucked me. Perhaps my brother had been right...perhaps...my brother...

~3

I was extremely ill the day 'he' came on board. The Glinn had woken early and ravaged both my front and back holes. I remained with my cheek affixed to the sticky floor, on my knees, with my ass in the air. I could see the door dimly from where I was positioned, from where I slipped in and out of consciousness. I was considering if I had the strength enough to crawl to the pot in the corner which the Glinn had explained was for my excrements. I had not even finished the thought before everything faded to black. The next thing I knew I could hear voices raised in agitation. I felt my stomach curl deeper in on itself at the thought of the Glinn coming in and using me angrily. Then I stepped a bit closer to the waking world. It was indeed the voice of the Glinn, but he was not the angry one. He sounded, almost contrite! There was also the faint sensation of arms, around me. I forced myself awake with a start, the room bucked like a wild beast about me. I attempted to push away from whomever was holding me, but had only the strength to rest my hands on his chest. He was Cardassian, his gaunt face stretched with anger as he continued spitting words at the Glinn, completely unaware of my consciousness.  
"...and this is what I find?! No wonder we cannot convince Bajorans to obey us, to embrace us!..." He continued on as I blinked, shocked. He spoke of such things, of Cardassians and Bajorans one day sharing the planet, as equals. He spoke of such a kind world, a better world. Or perhaps I truly was that ill, for a Cardassian trying to help Bajor? No, impossible. I should sleep, I should...I recall leaning my head in a bit, resting my cheek on his hard chest-piece. I dared a glance up before I succumbed to the sleep tugging at my eyes. He had paused in his tirade, and was looking down at me, with such...kindness. No, no, could not be. Could never be...true.

I woke a few times after that, feeling worse. The memories remain distorted. I saw Cardassian faces, Bajoran faces, in a room with bright lights. I have since been told I spent some time in a medical bay receiving treatment. I recall something cool on my forehead, and a glass of liquid at my lips, and that same damned Cardassian face, smiling as if Cardassians were known as the Samaritans of the galaxy. I had horrible dreams during the days following my removal from the Glinn's ship. I suffered everything from malnutrition, dehydration, a laundry list of things caused by my captor's mistreatment. My fever lasted for days. It broke finally, as fevers always do. I remember waking up, looking around the small stark room and quickly moving to sit on the edge of the bed. It was a small simple bed...sheets all soaked in my sweat. I felt better, but still horribly sticky, smelly; I needed cleaning badly. I stood up and took a few wavering steps to the doorway. If there was a door at all, it had been set to open, slid within the wall. I began to lose what little strength I had, so I leaned on the jamb, breathing heavily. I looked up, surveying the large room mine opened onto. There was a large glass top table near me, with chairs around it, presumably for dining. A little farther off some rugs and large overstuffed seats, covered in pillows. There were flowers here and there. A painting on the wall near what I assumed was the main door. Opposite that the entire wall opened to space, I could see Bajor. My breath caught. I fell to my knees. I crawled to the window weeping silently. I had seen the door and thought of running, but I knew I was too weak. Besides this room was filled with such things. I was now in the care of someone very important. I couldn't leave now. But seeing Bajor. For the first time from space. I had never left my planet. My family were farmers, we had no reason to leave. We saw Terok Nor occasionally from the surface, an ugly reminder of our oppressors. Now it was to be my home. I was beside myself with grief. It hurt so much to be so far from my brother, my home, my people. I kept crying even when I heard the main door open. I kept crying as footsteps neared me. I kept crying as the Cardassian took me in his arms, and rocked me. Such kind words, such gentle touches. He was like no Cardassian I'd ever met. Yet I still hated him.  
I pulled back a little and wiped at my cheeks with my palms. "I'm...I'm sorry, I've just...never left my home before." I looked up at him, attempting to smile. He was rubbing my shoulders, smiling back knowingly.  
"It's alright. You're safe here." His voice was deep, smooth, with an edge that could cut if it wanted to. I shuddered at the thought of that voice being unkind. He helped me stand and move to one of the seats. He crouched near me, full of concern. "Do you require anything? A glass of water? Forgive me, I..." He paused, raising a hand as if to touch my face. I took in a deep breath and nodded. He touched my forehead carefully, his rough skin surprisingly cool. He removed it and exhaled, standing as he spoke. "I am pleased. Your fever is all but gone. You had me quite worried."  
"H-how...long?" I stumbled with my words, barely able to look at him, barely able to look away. He had an amazing presence about him.  
"It's been almost 8 days now. I've cared for you as much as my duties here allowed, but I am a very busy man." He spoke briskly, walking over to a side table and pouring me a glass. He brought it back, holding it out and smiling when I didn't take it. "'Tis only water, my distrustful one. Though I can hardly hold that against you considering your ordeal." I took the water and he moved to recline in the chair next to me, continuing to purr his words. "As I was saying, my duties did not permit me to be here at all hours, but I secured the services of one or two Bajoran woman who assured me they were skilled in caring for the ill, the bed-ridden." He almost chuckled as I choked on my water. He had Bajoran women caring for me? I realized later, this was not as unthinkable as I assumed, for there were many Bajorans on Terok Nor, and caring for this Cardassian's newest pet would have been the most desirable job on the station. However at the time, I was amazed. "I thought it would be easier for you to wake up to a more familiar face than mine." A motion of his hand, the ease and grace with which he held himself, he seemed so...sure of himself. I squinted a little, sipping at my glass. Now was as good a time as any to find out, so I asked the simple question. Little did I know what the answer was...little did I know...  
"May I ask, who are you?" I could not control the tremble in my voice. Why was I so afraid? Why did this man seem so gentle, yet so cruel at the same time?  
"Why my dear, I am Gul Dukat. Your prefect." A smile curled his lips. I dropped my glass. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I will ever revisit this, or even give you the notes on what I had planned for this story.  
> It really depends if anyone is interested at all.


End file.
